


Memoir of a Fan

by almostphunni



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Gen, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostphunni/pseuds/almostphunni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This actually happened right before VidCon 2013 to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoir of a Fan

**Author's Note:**

> no lie, this was my experience with Caspar

Last year, my best friend and I saved up over $5000 dollars to go to Anaheim, California for VidCon, a convention for YouTube content creators and their fans. Kristen and I were extremely excited because we were going to see people we had only ever seen on the internet. We deserved it, after spending over a year picking pennies out of couch cushions and having dozens of lemonade stands on hot Sunday afternoon when we should’ve been studying. We had made enough for three plane tickets there and back; one for me, one for Kristen and one for my dad, who had to chaperone. We also made enough money for a 5 star hotel for 4 nights and the actual tickets to the convention. In pajamas on the plane, we sat obsessing over every detail of the trip and making up scenarios in hushed voices of what was going to happen. We finally arrived in the LAX airport around 11am. We were tired from the flight, but our excitement kept us up and alert. We picked up our luggage and headed for the car dealership, where my father, bless his soul, rented a car for us. Tired and hungry from all the excitement, we started to look for a place to eat. We spotted a Denny’s right across from our hotel, which was perfect because we didn’t want to wait forever in a proper restaurant. As we entered the diner, we saw him. Caspar Lee. One of our favorite youtubers. He was right in front of us on line waiting for a table.   
“Is that-,” Kristen starts.  
“Yes.” I look over at Kristen, a certain fire in her eyes, our faces flush as our hearts begin to beat like rabbits. My dad comes through the glass doors of the Denny’s and we rush over to him.  
“We need the keys,” I urge.   
“What, why?” Confusion paints itself onto his face as our already red hot cheeks turn to fire.   
“We’re in pajamas, no makeup, fresh from the airport. We need to change.” Our breath quickened as we notice Caspar sitting down in a booth, being led by a waitress, and handed a menu. My dad rolls his eyes as he notices our stares and tosses me the keys. Kristen and I sprint to the car, which seems much farther than where we left it. Suddenly the parking lot is miles and miles and Kristen and I are running through molasses. Our labored breathing becomes more evident when we reach the black metal door, the temperature of lava from baking in the sun. It burns our fingertips, leaving them red and sore, but how could we care in a time like this? Caspar LEE. THE CASPAR LEE.   
With a small beep and a flash of red light, the trunk of the rental car opened. We dove into our suitcases, almost tearing off the zippers and changed our clothes as quickly as possible in the backseat. Kristen then jumped over the seat and began doing her makeup in the mirror above the dashboard. I rushed to the trunk of the car to grab my eyeliner out of my case.   
“We won’t need anything else,” I thought as I closed the trunk. I walked up to the passenger side and start doing my eyeliner, when I noticed that my hair was a bird’s nest. As I rolled my eyes at myself, I walked back to the trunk and attempted to open it.   
It wouldn’t budge.  
So I tried again.

Still nothing.  
“Kristen, where’d you put the keys?”  
“Uh, you had them, I didn’t take them.”  
Shit.   
I locked the keys in the trunk.   
I went up to the front seat to see if there was a way to pop the trunk from the inside.

There wasn’t.  
I ran into Denny’s, makeup half on, to tell my dad. I ducked as I ran past Caspar’s table, so that he wouldn’t see me until I was prepared. By the time I reached my dad, I was on the verge of tears, but that didn’t stop him from getting mad. He started to look like the color-changing horse from Oz the way his face went from pale to red in seconds. I could see him wanting to blame it on me (rightfully, of course), but he also didn’t want to ruin our vacation (that I had paid for), so instead of getting angry and telling me off, he called the rental car company. He stepped outside while dialing the number and Kristen, who had since come into the restaurant to help sort things out, and I placed our orders. We kept sneaking looks at Caspar, who was having a grand time at Denny’s, and even through our anxiety from the car issue, we managed to giggle a bit. 

My dad came back and sat at the table. The atmosphere, which had begun returning to it’s excited pre-VidCon state, reversed back as he sat. Our giggles died down and no one spoke. After several minutes of silence, I couldn’t wait any longer.  
“What did the rental car guys say?” I said it lightly, as if it wasn’t the question that could make or break our moods.  
“Four.” he said glaring at the menu.  
“Four? Four what?”   
“Four hours until they can get us new keys.”  
“Oh.” The color drained from my face as it sank in. All my well-thought out, perfect plans for the day, ruined. Well, it was my fault. I tried not to let it get to me. No one moved until the food came. We cautiously ate our food, glancing up at my dad occasionally, as if he was a time bomb, waiting to explode. When we were finished, Kristen and I excused ourselves from the table to use the restroom. We speed walked across the room and peered at Caspar’s booth.  
He’d left.  
All of this, and we still didn’t get a picture.  
We waited with my dad at the car for the keys for about two minutes, until he told us we could walk over to the convention without him. He was in a seemingly better mood, but we still didn’t want to set him off. I kissed him goodbye, and we were on our way.

**Author's Note:**

> haha in the end we actually saw him later and got pics and stuff and he invited us to his room and VidCon 2013 was amazing.


End file.
